


【金东/堂良】如果坑王争疯是真的

by Carlos_Achu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO带球跑, M/M, 堂良 - Freeform, 短篇完结, 金东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlos_Achu/pseuds/Carlos_Achu
Summary: 书墨香A！谢金x酒香O！李鹤东大白兔奶糖A！孟鹤堂x青笋茶叶混合O！周九良预警：ooc，台上人设为主，半AU，孟哥谢爷搭档，东哥带球跑，HE。
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship, 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 7





	【金东/堂良】如果坑王争疯是真的

1.广告  
李鹤东从他干爹那儿接了一个活，或者说被迫投资拍一个广告，产品就是干爹公司最近正在大力推广的酷夏必备消暑神器——清补凉。李鹤东开车回市区，回想着在玫瑰园的大别墅里，干爹笑得眼睛都看不见，保持着温柔的微笑说道：“要不拍片儿，要不给我买蟒，你自己选吧。”  
他亲儿子都不给他买蟒，凭什么要干儿子买，而且他又不止自己一个干儿子！  
还没想顺了气，秘书一个电话打过来：“李总，少爷跟同学打架，又被老师叫家长了，您看？”  
“我看你奶——”李鹤东压制住自己想要爆粗的欲望，“你替我去把人领回来。”  
李鹤东十九岁白手起家，最早开修车店，后来接到了一笔投资，开分店、卖零件、搞技术培训，最后在两年前上市了。现在基本是甩手掌柜，没事儿跟狐朋狗友喝个酒搞搞投资，还想着开个小酒馆。这个想法冒出来不到两天，他干爹就逼迫他把启动资金拿去拍广告。  
不过，奋斗十年奔小康的李鹤东并不是别人眼里那么光鲜靓丽，因为他是单亲爸爸，膝下一个不到七岁的孩子，而孩子的母亲跑了。社会上的朋友都说，这就是优质Alpha李好车同志单身的原因。  
只有社会上的亲大哥知道，自己弟弟不是那么随性的人，他必须要找到真心实意对孩子好的另一半。  
哦对，这孩子大名“李风”外号叫“坑爹”。因为早年间李鹤东做事儿带着社会气息，据老朋友冯某洋说，他就是满肚子坏水的“心眼儿东”，又称“坑总”。而他们这个圈子，莫名其妙地喜欢伦理哏。  
被助理接回家的小孩垂头丧气。  
李风长得像他爸，圆圆脸大眼睛，贪玩但是脾气好，说什么都听，就是听了不改。李鹤东也知道怎么治他——“你还敢惹事儿，我就再不让你去周叔叔家撸猫！”于是李风之后一个月学习突飞猛进，心心念念他周叔叔家那只胖橘。  
而周叔叔，名叫周九良，父母离婚前叫“裴钱”，英文名“裴得连裤衩都穿不上了”，法语名“裴得媳妇都个人跑了”，而他正好就是广告公司老板。俩人喝了一晚上敲定了五百万的投资额，而定下来的广告拍摄时间正好是李风的生日，正在撸猫的李风一听，立刻要求出镜参与演出，以便回学校耀武扬威。  
李鹤东：“好，九良，这五百万我可以给你，但是必须要有我儿子！”  
周九良：“为什么？”  
李鹤东：“你想啊咱俩出去工作了，你的猫、我的孩子不都没人看？不得都放我家让我秘书小苍看着？那你的宝贝儿橘猫等回家就变成无毛猫了。背上说不定还有马克笔画的王八。”  
周九良：“好有道理哦。”

2.外快  
孟鹤堂的前半生磕磕绊绊，别人是起起落落，他是落落落落。这么说吧，二十岁考进某男子天团之后，他就没找到合适的搭档。先跟大姑说男女相声，后来大姑转幕后。再试着跟新人小孩搭档，小孩接不住他的话。再试着和老先生一场，老先生不理解他年轻的思维。  
算命的说，他必须找一个差六岁的、能唱叫小番、还乐忠于鼓捣发型的男人，才能大红大紫。于是他在磕磕绊绊中成长，一年前遇到了比他大六岁的谢金。  
谢金的前半生同样磕磕绊绊，他大学毕业之后跟着父亲进了男子天团，也没找到合适的搭档。他的第一任搭档跟了他三年，然后在某次风波中退出了。第二任搭档是位德高望重的五十多岁的……师侄，因为身体原因，一年前跟他提出分开。  
算命的说，他必须找一个88年的、带鹤字的、眼睛大大的Omega才能大红大紫。他一看，正好，没搭档的孟鹤堂1988年出生，而且别人都说孟小仙儿是大白兔奶糖味的Omega，不正好凑一对？  
于是两个逗哏的走在了一起，互相逗互相量，怎么怎么差点儿意思，但是基本功都在那儿，也能赢得不少的掌声。  
也就是年初的时候，师父让孟鹤堂带领七队演出，队里都是不出名的小孩子，票房冷清，于是他问师父能不能赚点儿外快。本以为会有什么敬老院、幼儿园的堂会，或者是给两头山羊主持婚礼啥的，谁知道师父甩来一张试镜通知，让他带着队员去试试拍广告。  
孟鹤堂看着大大的“清补凉”三个字，开始写本子。  
谢金看着孟鹤堂给他安排的角色，说道：“咱说好了，可就台上这一会儿，下了台你可不能缠着我。各回各家，各找各妈。”  
孟鹤堂：“串活扣钱。”  
谢金：“那你记得贴上隔离贴，包里放几针抑制剂。”  
孟鹤堂：“我说了多少遍了我不是Omega！嘎！”  
谢金：“不用说了，我都懂，爷爷理解你。我们是个其乐融融的大家庭。”

3.拍摄  
周九良早早来到了公司的摄影棚，摆好了几台摄像大机，等着李鹤东。后者姗姗来迟，很难得地带了个墨镜。周九良问道：“哟，坑总，这是怎么了？”  
“不是去年投资了个x视明吗，用了之后是真失明啊，”李鹤东把墨镜摘了给他看自己红肿的眼睛，“别说了，痒了吧唧的，大夫说得一周才能好。我说，这次的广告你可得好好拍啊，我投了五百万呢。”  
周九良看着他伸出来的三根手指，奋力点点头——这是他自1999年，六岁时继承家族企业之后，接的第一单生意，而且是这么大的金额，怎么也能赚四百九十五万的。  
李鹤东把小儿子推出来：“说好了，从头到尾都得有我家少爷啊。”  
“那肯定！”  
“不然你家猫分分钟变成无毛猫信不信？”  
“东哥你收一下社会气息。”周九良推开面前那把无形的大砍刀，让化妆师带着李风去化个妆。这次就主打大人小孩都爱喝这个理念准没错，小孩长得也喜庆上相，眼睛和李鹤东一样圆鼓鼓的可可爱爱，脸型应该是随了母亲，立体，稍稍兜齿儿但是没有双下巴，过几年戴戴牙套就是标准的男一号脸。  
为啥孩子母亲那么绝情不要人东哥了呢，人东哥那么好。周九良还没想出来个所以然，助理通知他来试镜的演员到了，他赶忙请李鹤东坐下，然后让演员进来。  
接着他们看到了一出很精彩的没有任何动物受到伤害的人兽表演，周九良合上自己的下巴，走过去和带着菊花耳钉的男人打招呼。  
“咱俩还介绍吗都那么熟了，”孟鹤堂握了握周九良的手，转身对谢金说道，“这位是裴总，啊不是，现在叫周总了。”他初次见到周九良是在干爹的马场，得是八年前了，那时候九良还是裴家的小少爷。  
周九良挤出一个营业微笑，说道：“我还有英文名字呢，叫‘裴得连裤衩都穿不上了’。”  
孟鹤堂挤着画上去的眉毛夸赞：“多骚气！”  
周九良：“还有个法语名字呢，叫‘裴得媳妇都个人跑了’。”  
孟鹤堂转身对谢金竖起大拇指：“多绿！”  
谢金总觉得他俩不对劲，也只能附和，余光看到了旁边沙发上坐着的人。他出门急忘了戴眼镜，花了三秒钟才分辨出来那不是个刀疤狗，而是带着墨镜挎着皮包的人：“那个瞎子是怎么回事？”  
周九良：“别别别，什么瞎子啊！那是咱投资人，坑总！”  
孟鹤堂探出身子打招呼：“坑总好！”然后缩回来：“这位是谢爷，对，姓早。”他还没说完就被谢金推出去半个身位：“那什么，周总，咱们这个投资是？”  
周九良伸出三根手指头，和李鹤东确认了一下，转身说道：“五百万！分给你们呢，就只有五万了。别着急啊，你看这么多设备不得花钱，人吃马嚼的……”  
他们那边说着，李鹤东翘起二郎腿坐在沙发上静静听。算起来他已经七年没见过谢金了，而且他保证对方早就不记得他是谁了。这位四代单传的世家公子，怎么越混越不行了，之前还能上个电视演个“李洪刚李洪刚，俺的鱼钱呢”，现在都跑来拍广告了？  
不过看起来他当年的梦想实现了，跟演出队的队长一场，攒底了吧？  
说着他们已经开始对剧本了，谢金近视看了好久才看清楚台词，刚顺一遍，周九良要求加入一个小孩。孟鹤堂一抬头，李风蹦蹦跳跳走过来，穿了件白背心，跟八十年代的小学生一样。  
贴这么近，谢金能看清楚点儿轮廓，小声道：“嘿你看他也下兜齿儿。”  
周九良：“这是爹！是投资人的儿子！正经中戏买的本儿！别废话了赶紧开始！”  
“人在江湖飘，哪能不挨刀。挨了刀，抹一罐，包您想挨第二刀。”孟鹤堂念完台词，看着李风熟练地来了一个夜战八方藏刀式——是传统的自己转圈自己倒下去的那种，也不知道这孩子跟谁学的。  
李鹤东心里暗自骂了几句三哥，然后听谢金说：“闪了腰，喝一罐，活到一百不显老！坑王府清补凉，各大小剧场均有销售，请认准黑蛤蟆防伪标志！”  
孟鹤堂：“呱呱！”  
周九良：“太好了！小少爷演得真好！”  
李鹤东：“什么玩意儿！背景音乐先给我停下！”我们不一样的歌声戛然而止，他上前两步把自己儿子拽过来帮他擦了擦嘴角的痕迹，小孩玩得正开心呢在他怀里挣扎着要去捡起地上的木头刀——按他社会上的亲大哥的话来说，这一点随爹。“多大的孩子就在这儿舞刀弄枪？多不安全啊！”  
周九良点点头：“对啊，多不安全！你们有没有自己的本子？”  
孟鹤堂和他讨论剧本和工钱，讨价还价的时候，李鹤东蹲着帮孩子换了件衣服，再让助理带他去补妆。谢金站在他身后三步远的地方，不知为何李鹤东能闻到他信息素的味道，然而身为Omega的九良没有任何反应，说明谢金不是故意放出来的。  
他已经做手术把标记去掉了，不应该受影响……  
谢金也感觉到点儿不对劲，但是他对于信息素的反应很迟缓，甚至于一般的Omega发情都影响不到他。他只是闻到了很好闻的甜酒味儿，还以为是谁喷了香水，毕竟香水的主要成分也有各种酒精。  
他下意识瞟了一眼李鹤东，这个戴着墨镜有点微胖脸上还有一道疤的男人，他不认识，或者说在他的记忆里没有这个人。  
孟鹤堂让七队的队员上来，李鹤东看了一圈，一个合眼缘的都没有，最高的才一米八多吧？竟然还有不到一米七的。“换一批！”他还没说完周九良就扑了过来按住他的手，说没第二批了。  
那就一个一个挨着介绍一下。  
李鹤东一个耳朵进一个耳朵出，看到谢金偷偷摸孟鹤堂后颈，而他后颈上贴着好像Omega的隔离贴的时候，李鹤东心里不知从哪来的醋罐子满了。他站起来指向最后的六号：“这个我要了！”  
周九良又一次扑过来，一边安抚一边说：“这个，完事儿之后带过来啊！”  
孟鹤堂很没有义气地赶紧点头，把年仅二十岁的小队员卖了。而谢金，彻底觉得从没见过这位坑总了，少谢爷从没步入过社会，今天还是头一次见这么……虎狼的男人。  
趁着演员去换衣服，李鹤东解释道：“风风是单亲家庭，从小没有母亲，就那个六号让我想起他母亲了。又高又瘦下巴特别尖……”  
第二个本子李鹤东还算是满意的，看到谢金演太监太解气了。但是周九良不乐意了，听听广告词，“好喝不贵”，那能骗到钱吗！肯定不能！于是他大手一挥，重新拍！孟鹤堂咬着牙答应下来，一边往更衣室走一边解开外套的扣子。  
看到孟鹤堂戴着假发穿着能看到四角裤边缘的超短裙出场的时候，周九良的后槽牙发出了轻微的响声。  
看到谢金叫了几声“媳妇”然后迎上去和孟鹤堂挺胯热舞的时候，李鹤东发出了不屑的一声“呵”，然后将墨镜往下拉了下。别说，这腿还真白。  
看到孟鹤堂从胸口的抹胸里掏出一瓶清补凉，然后说着“热菜”的时候，周九良周身开始散发淡淡的竹子香气，像是刚刚砍下来的青笋，又像是清淡的茶叶。李鹤东赶忙掐了他一下，周九良才把信息素收起来，好在周围没有别人。  
看到谢金低头看了一眼说道“男儿当自强”，然后抱着孟鹤堂旋转几圈之后，李鹤东开始想这孙子的腰怎么不会老。然后开始想，不对啊，周九良放什么信息素，这儿唯一的A就是谢金，他看上谢金了？  
李风再度蹦跳着出场喝下一瓶儿童款的清补凉，周九良冲上去抱住小孩：“少爷演得真好！”  
李鹤东跳起来：“什么玩意儿！三俗！有伤风化！你让刚才那个六号上来还行！你们俩在这儿扭什么！”  
周九良立刻为了钱帮腔：“对！演得什么玩意儿！我告诉你，就你这个表演……”他说着看了一眼孟鹤堂，然后咽下口水，脑海里的话不知怎么就跟着嘴唇一张一合说了出来：“都给我看馋了！”  
“去你的，”孟鹤堂抬腿踢他，声音不复方才那样娇柔，“刚才便宜的不行，现在说贵的也不行，你到底要什么？”  
周九良：“至少刚才那个人多啊！”  
孟鹤堂拽了拽滑下去的抹胸，再拽住西装挡上没多少肌肉的肚皮，然后靠近了两步：“你非得跟我倔是吧？公报私仇？”他这一靠近，闻到了周九良身上还没完全消失的竹叶香气，又后撤两步，跟谢金商量：“这五万块钱，咱也不要了，他不是喜欢人多吗，咱们给他来个人多的！”  
谢金：“五万，能吃两顿火锅呢？”  
孟鹤堂：“你算数跟谁学的？”  
周九良：“商量好没有啊！”  
最后的最后，孟鹤堂给他演了一出一年喝死七亿多人，尸体能绕地球两圈，然后pia摔地上了。他这一摔不要紧，磕到腰了，裙子还没脱导致上面的扣子硌着骨头疼得龇牙咧嘴，周九良二话不说抱着他就跑出去了。  
李鹤东还在给儿子换衣服——今天的第四件——然后只见摄影棚的门开了，然后周九良就不见了。  
天黑了，七队的队员跑到别处接单去了，只有谢金站在门口不知道该去哪。今天是孟鹤堂开着绿色的甲壳虫带他来的，所以他心爱的艾玛电动车缩在天桥的停车场——所以，他没有办法回家了。  
也不是不能打车，主要是今天早上他妈想吃煎饼果子，他把微信钱包最后的六块七毛五转给妈妈了。也不是不能付现金，临出门的时候他爸想喝海河奶，他把实体钱包里最后的三块五给他爸了。  
天开始下雨。  
卑微大辈儿在微信群里问了一句谁能给他一百块钱打车，只见群里跟人走三宝的傻子@群主说“师爷被人盗号了！”然后他就被踢出了群聊。  
无奈的谢金尽力蜷缩起193的身体想要在屋檐下避雨，忽然闻到了酒香——其实李鹤东的信息素是特别浓烈的烈酒，几乎所有人闻见都认为他是Alpha，可是唯独谢金闻起来是甜甜的柠檬酒。  
他一回头，果然看见了李鹤东，后者还是戴着墨镜，怀里抱着已经折腾睡了的李风。李鹤东像是没看见他，打着伞朝停车场走去，谢金想要借钱的话憋在了肚子里。  
不过，谢金转念一想，这个坑总没真的把自己队里的小孩领回家，还算是有点良心的。他这么想着，李鹤东的车已经开到了楼门口，谢金听见车窗降下来的声音，还有李风趴在车窗前，用力挥手：“叔叔再见！”  
李鹤东唯一的想法就是把车窗升上来赶紧开走，但是来不及了，睡醒了活力十足的李风根本不给他机会：“叔叔，你没有伞吗？爸爸，我们要不要捎着叔叔啊？你说过要做好事的。”  
“那谢谢小朋友了。”  
不知道为什么，下一幕就是李鹤东透过后视镜看到谢金和李风并排坐着。这么近的距离，李鹤东保证任何一个陌生人见到他俩都会说这是爷俩。鼻子往下简直是一模一样，而且声音都有几分相似。  
李风天生的和谢金亲近，给他看他爹买的小天才电话手表。  
谢金：“小天才？是哪里不会点哪里吗？”  
李风戳了戳谢金：“犊子！犊子！犊子！”  
谢金：“你家小孩……少听相声吧。”  
骂得算轻了，李鹤东心里想着，但是表面上还是和和气气：“哦，回家我管管他。今天孩子生日。”他不知道为何说出了最后一句话，想要挽回的时候已经来不及了，只能抿紧了嘴唇。  
谢金抓了抓李风的小手：“生日快乐。”他想了想，问道：“为什么你叫李风，你爸爸姓坑啊？”  
李鹤东：“你丫姓坑！”  
李风：“我爸爸也姓李，我爸爸叫李鹤东。”  
谢金微微皱眉，追问道：“哪个东？”  
李风：“东西南北的东！”  
谢金哦了一声，好似有些失望。他这么多年一直在寻找一个人，但他只记得那个人叫冬子，是冬天的生日所以叫冬子。他记得那个人白白净净的，身子和纸板一样瘦，有点驼背，虽然带着婴儿肥但是下颌线很好看，是他最喜欢的长相。冬子那时候年纪小，跟愣头青一样，说不了几句话就喜欢动手，可是谢金看他怎么看怎么好。  
他们度过了很荒唐的半个月，可是七年前的秋日，冬子走了，再也没回来。准确的说是谢金那时候和张鹤舰搭了几场，然后回家脑子不清醒，叫了一声“张老师”，而这个称谓正是谢金往日称呼前男友的。  
那天冬子也喝了很多，和他打了一架，就再没有然后了。  
一个星期的恋爱让谢金记了七年，这七年间他找不到比冬子更好的人了。  
而且，他忘了冬子的信息素是什么味道，只知道他是个不好惹的Omega。可是李鹤东明明就是Alpha啊，谢金看着前排的驾驶座上的男人陷入沉思。不多时到了他家楼下，雨也停了。  
“谢谢你啊，再见。”谢金很有礼貌鞠了一躬。  
李鹤东嘴角咧了一下：“没下次了，不见。”  
谢金：“我招惹他了？”  
李风：“爸爸，这个叔叔好好玩，比周叔叔家的猫还好玩！”  
李鹤东：“呵呵。”

4.重逢  
李鹤东做梦都没想到他会接到《爹地搁哪儿》节目组的邀请。现在电视节目要明星带素人，本来是节目组邀请他干爹和干爹家小公子当明星父子的，但是太贵了请不起，干爹就说让李鹤东带着李风作为素人父子参与。  
公司的COO也说，这是一个宣传的好机会，给李风弄点亲妈粉也能让股市涨一涨。高中毕业的李鹤东不知道该不该信，反正他是信了，签了合约。  
等开拍前两天，节目组通知这一季换了模式，改为父子带一个未婚的明星实习爸爸，而好巧不巧，分到他这一组的是谢金——本来是孟鹤堂的，听说某位周总暗箱操作给孟队长投资了一部名为《能耐不小而且哪儿也小不了》的电视剧，没了档期。  
李鹤东看着因为恋爱越发圆润的周九良恨得咬牙切齿。  
拍摄第一天，实习爸爸来接孩子，李鹤东被迫早起两个小时做妆发，然后装作刚刚起床的样子从被子里爬起来。不多时有人来敲门，李鹤东打开门，映入眼帘的是一束巨大的玫瑰花。  
然后193的男人从花后面露出脑袋。这次他换了个短发背头的发型，化了淡妆戴着金丝眼镜，穿了一套休闲西装，比上次那汉奸头青帮黑衣好看多了。也是因为戴了眼镜，他第一次看到李鹤东到底长什么样子。  
“你……”谢金顿了一下，“你不是瞎子啊？”  
李鹤东啪一声把门关上了。  
不知道谁家水烧开了，一声突破天际的哭声响彻楼道，李鹤东赶紧打开门把热得快和热得快身后的摄像大机拽进来。  
谢金凑近了又闻到了酒香，他更加确定这是李鹤东身上的味道。也是因为戴了眼镜，他看得清楚，李鹤东的眼睛和冬子一样一样。是他吧，谢金就算是个傻子也明白过来了，李鹤东就是冬子。  
那李风呢，是谁的孩子？  
他心里想着，李风已经从卧室里走出来了，因为抽条，手腕脚踝露在睡衣外面。谢金推了推眼镜再一看——我尼玛就是傻子也能看出来，介四我的孩儿啊！  
李鹤东还在给孩子换衣服，而谢金已经开始脑补一家三口的幸福生活了。李鹤东带着穿着整齐的李风走出来，谢金还在门口站着，李鹤东白他一眼：“您是人形花瓶怎么着？”  
“你见过193的人形花瓶吗？”相声演员下意识的接茬蹦了出来，谢金反应过来却发现李鹤东并没有在意，而是转身去提了行李箱。  
落单的李风抓住谢金的手，孩子容易感知到父亲身上的信息素，他闻见了特别好闻的墨香，带着甜味的墨香，像是有人刚刚铺好一张宣纸：“谢叔叔！不对不对，你现在也是我爸爸了。谢爸爸。”  
“孩子你这么送便宜会吃亏的，”谢金蹲下去帮他系鞋带，“以后叫爹就行。”  
谢金一路搂着孩子，知道上了那辆冠名的SUV，必须一个人一个座。他恋恋不舍松开李风，李鹤东瞥了一眼他又瞥了一眼自己儿子，挤到后座儿子身边，问道：“这么半天，你们俩拜把子了？”  
“去你的，”谢金刻意转身往后排挤，能闻到更浓郁的酒香，让人陶醉的香甜，“李老师，李老板……有点生分了，我叫您‘东哥’，还是‘东子’？”  
李鹤东眉毛都没动一下，却暗暗攥住了裤腿缝：“随你。”  
谢金看到李风的手，点点头：“真随我。”不打八角鼓可惜了。

5.清晨  
完成任务后，李风和他的两个爸爸住进了最豪华的民宿套间——今晚的比赛任务是考验亲爸爸和实习爸爸的默契。李鹤东知道谢金爱听《一生所爱》，谢金知道李鹤东小时候最喜欢吃西瓜，就连俩人吃火锅下肉的顺序都是一样的。  
李风在大床上蹦蹦跳跳，然后睡着了，然后被搬到儿童床的上铺。李鹤东收拾完行李就要去下铺躺下，被谢金拽出来推到大床上：“你辛苦一天了，睡这儿。”  
李鹤东挑眉：“那儿童床一米八，你确定？”  
谢金：“咱俩挤挤。”  
李鹤东：“你不嫌我脏，我还嫌你脏呢。”  
隔壁屋看着监视器的导演：“他俩不会打起来吧？别，先别去调和，真打起来还能剪到预告里，观众可爱看这个了。”  
可是他俩没打起来，谢金半跪在地上帮李鹤东按腿，下午上山李风踩空了，李鹤东扑过去接住他伤到了小腿。既然谢金想立一个暖男人设，李鹤东就帮他，不过这暖男怎么捏着捏着从小腿捏到了大腿？“你干嘛？”  
谢金手上动作没停：“爬山挺累的，你们大老鳖，不是大老板天天坐办公室都不活动，猛然一活动肯定要腰酸背痛，我给你揉揉。你不知道，我们说相声的都有副业，孟鹤堂是修脚的，我是给你按腿的。”  
“先说好了我不给钱啊。”李鹤东躺到床上，心安理得享受这手法并不娴熟的按摩，然后睡着了。  
然后他被闹钟吵醒了，一翻身看到了谢金的脸，准确的说是他下巴上青色的胡茬。“卧槽你二大爷！”  
李风被他吓醒了，一醒就哭：“呜呜呜我二大爷怎么了？”  
李鹤东：“你没有二大爷，你只有大大爷，你二大爷是你爸。自己出去吃早饭。”  
谢金昨晚一直在改本子，天快亮才睡下，此时正睡得迷迷糊糊，睁眼看到香肩半露的李鹤东，想也不想伸手把人搂在怀里：“别闹了冬子，再睡会儿。”李鹤东一个激灵推开他，却不料谢金手长脚长硬是要缠他身上，嘴里嘟囔着：“你手怎么这么凉啊？”  
李鹤东挣扎不开，为了节目组也不能骂人，强忍着。  
谢金见人挣扎更不乐意了，直接释放了Alpha的信息素，李鹤东以为自己做完手术不会再有任何影响的，却在那一瞬间软了腰——生理性的，他甚至没有感觉到任何的快感就已经软乎乎的了。  
酒味越来越浓，谢金才意识到不对劲，猛然清醒过来，拼命收住自己的信息素，但是为时已晚，李鹤东已经红了眼圈，用嘴型说道：“我操你妈。”他想竖中指，但是没那个力气，侧身趴在床上，胸口起伏。  
“冬子，我错了，我真知道错了。你带没带隔离贴？抑制剂？”谢金下床的时候踉跄了一下，他知道自己必须要远离案发现场。  
李鹤东艰难地说道：“我没有发情期……带什么抑制剂……”他是被人标记过，又做手术摘除了标记的Omega，不会有发情期，甚至很难被勾引发情。所以他从来都是拿着Omega的生理补助津贴去喝酒。  
谢金想要开门去找导演，但是李鹤东身上的酒味已经甜到嗓子痒了，这一开门不得吸引来多少虎视眈眈的Alpha？谢金的手按在门把手上，一时间不知道该怎么办。  
“谢金，”李鹤东喊他，“咬我。”  
谢金愣住了。  
李鹤东抬手指了指自己的后脖颈：“我他妈叫你咬一口！”  
谢金凑过去，腿开始发软，他控制不住原始的欲望，要扑到这个人身上的欲望。李鹤东乖巧地转过身去，露出光滑的脖颈，上面留着一道很浅的牙印——按理说临时标记咬后颈不会留下永久伤痕的，但是那天他们都发狠，谁也没让谁——也就是说，谢金的后脖子上其实也有李鹤东留下的牙印，即便那根本不能标记Alpha。  
皮肉很容易就破了，血腥味混着酒香袭来，谢金不能再忍，一边舔着李鹤东脖子上渗出的血珠一边搂住了身下人的腰，不老实的双手在睡衣下面游走。李鹤东这些年养出了点点啤酒肚，但是估摸着一直健身，能摸到肌肉。  
他忘情地亲吻着，忽然被人踹到了地上。  
“够了。”不知道说的是临时标记够用了，还是受不了谢金揩油。李鹤东站起来脱了睡衣换上准备好的运动服，仿佛刚才什么事情都没发生过。那个乖乖背过身去，两眼发红的Omega消失不见，迎面走来的是社会气息浓郁的坑总，不是，李总。  
不是社会气息，而是谢金的信息素，浓郁。  
谢金还想说什么，但只说了一句“冬子”，李鹤东就推开门走了出去。

6.嘉宾  
接下来几天的录制都这么不冷不热，李鹤东和他一起营业，摄像机一关就不爱搭理人了。谢金几次想要和他谈心，都被他用各种理由搪塞过去了，比如股价跌了，比如孩子哭了，比如要补妆了，总之就是躲开他。  
有什么好躲的呢，李鹤东也弄不明白，大概是不想回忆当年的事情了吧。  
可是偏偏有人要让他回忆起来。  
节目组接到了一个新的冠名，同时要来一位飞行嘉宾，算是金主塞进来的。李鹤东没说什么，直到看见了那人从豪车上走下来，身上是施华洛世奇的钉子——西装，还带着黢黑黢黑的蛤蟆镜。  
“王二狗。”李鹤东说出了他的名字。  
王二狗是谁，曾经干爹最喜欢的徒弟，却在七年前大闹了一场，之后分道扬镳，攀上了金主爸爸，走哪儿都不忘贬低干爹。当年他想去干爹生日宴上闹的时候，让李鹤东半路拦住了，打得他爸都不认识他。  
但是摄像机拍着，李鹤东只能冷着脸跟他说了句你好，连手都没伸出来。王二狗瞥他一眼：“哟，社会青年李冬啊这不是，你能担得起‘鹤’字吗？”  
“不牢你费心。”李鹤东还没说话，谢金先开口了，他比王二狗高出一头，居高临下看着他，然后冷哼了一声。王二狗到底不敢惹大辈儿，自讨了没趣，转身去和其他的家庭互动，自认为很幽默地说出几个段子。  
李鹤东推开想要抱他的谢金，后者脸上的表情像吃不到零食的金毛。“冬子，你别听他胡说，你特别好，真的，你真的特别好。”  
“你离我远点儿。”李鹤东一推，果然没推动。算了算了，抱着吧，反正这会儿摄像大机拍不到。  
“冬子，”谢金逼迫他面朝着自己，假意帮他梳理头发，手指蹭过他脸上的那道疤，“我就先问一个问题……这个怎么弄的？”李鹤东没说话，谢金不依不饶：“那换一个问题，李风是不是我的孩子？”  
“你这也太直球了吧？”  
“那我再换一个，”谢金已经从对方躲闪的眼神里找到了答案，“当年，你为什么一声不吭就走？”  
李鹤东还没回话，导演已经过来了，说要进行下一环节，几位爸爸带着孩子直播推销助农产品。而李鹤东接到的是当地村民自己研发的仿古胭脂水粉。  
于是乎，李风小朋友在五分钟后变成了一个红扑扑的年画样板。李鹤东已经脑补出来自家孩子抱着两个金锭骑在鲤鱼玩偶上面，头上顶着四个大字：“恭喜发财！”他赶紧让副导演把孩子带下去，然后准备换下一个商品。  
“别着急啊，”谢金拦住他，“直播间的粉丝们都想看东哥试一试。试一试！试一试！”他像个狂热的小粉丝，李鹤东默念着高价的劳务费，任由谢金在他脸上涂涂抹抹。  
圆圆脸大眼睛最适合画京剧的妆了，扮上可好看，就像李鹤东他哥。等到睁眼的时候，李鹤东看着手机屏幕里面的人有点发愣。唇红齿白，刀疤都被盖住了，有点像是从前那个少年，没有一丝丝改变……  
“这是什么？”李鹤东问。  
谢金笑了笑：“李保的妆。好看。大家说东哥好看不好看？”  
直播间一溜的“东哥好帅”，还掺杂着一句“师爷还行”。然后不知道谁说了一句“东哥不行”，谢金盯着看了一会儿，说道：“他不行你怎么知道的？这事儿只有我知道！”  
李鹤东踹了一脚他的凳子，滑轮的椅子飞出去好远。  
谢金滑回来，发现有人留言说王二狗在他的直播间爆料，说李鹤东当年曾经带人打他，还进了局子。那个王二狗还是有些本事的，他的粉丝疯狂进入直播间放编得有鼻子有眼的黑料，谢金都看得头上冒火气。  
可是李鹤东岿然不动，一边卸妆一边介绍配套的卸妆水。  
谢金戳了戳他，李鹤东白他一眼：“看我什么？一巴掌打你不孕不育信不信？”  
这下评论爆炸了。这是什么，这是脾气不好爱打人的石锤啊！谢金赶忙做出一副可怜兮兮的模样，说道：“我看你好看！真的，朋友们，鹤东老师特别好看。要不是长这么漂亮我还不会跟你一组呢。当然了，最主要还是看人品，人品不好我是不会跟他合作的。对不对，鹤东老师？”  
李鹤东把卸妆棉扔到垃圾桶里，脸上那道疤更明显了：“我看你就不怎么地。”  
“我看你好，哪儿哪儿都好。”  
李鹤东不是不在意那些评论，而是他急于把这媚气的妆容卸掉，所以才看到评论区：“哦，这事儿啊。我得问一下经历过当年那件事的前辈能不能说。能说的话，下次告诉你们。”  
谢金一愣，正好直播到点了，李鹤东三言两语结束，把手机关上。谢金这才找到机会，抓住他的手腕不松开：“冬子，你告诉我，那天到底发生了什么。”  
李鹤东甩两下没甩开，看着面前的人脑补出了一只大金毛。他把金毛赶出脑海，说道：“我不是说了，问问老前辈，人家让说我就告诉你。我的确是去过公安局，但是私下里解决了，没留案底。这事儿放现在，那也是我正当防卫！”  
“是是是，我肯定信你，”谢金和他并肩走出录影棚，把麦克递给助理之后，紧跟着去屋后抽烟的李鹤东，可谓是寸步不离，“冬子，我不问，但是我知道，如果不是王二狗闹一场，我不会遇到受伤的你，不会照顾你一个星期，更不会有李风。也算是因祸得福。”  
李鹤东蹲在地上，一副社会大哥的模样，挑挑眉毛：“谁说李风是你的？什么因祸得福？”  
“长那个模样还不是我的啊？你干脆说烧麦不是烧饼的得了！”  
“谁说有血缘关系就要长得像？长得像就必须有血缘关系？冯照洋和孔云龙都能玩连连看了！再加上杨鹤通和李云杰，德云三宝巡演又名消消乐！”  
谢金卡住了。他没有在意李鹤东怎么知道那么多他们单位的私事儿，而是不甘心地继续贴过去：“你身上的信息素还是我标记之后的味道，说明这些年没有其他人。那我有没有机会，重新追你？”  
“想追我的人从三里屯排到八宝山你算老几？”  
“我加塞行不行？”谢金故意放出自己的信息素，空旷地方味道散得快，但是李鹤东刚刚被他印上临时标记，这么点儿墨香已经足够勾起他心中的情愫。但凡李鹤东心里还有他，就会表现出来。  
可是李鹤东只是蹲在那儿抽烟，路过一只肥嘟嘟的小猫，橘色的，趴在李鹤东手下面就不走。谢金心里黯淡了些许，他争宠没有争过这只猫。  
李鹤东心里则在想，这猫跟九良家的好像——哦，不，这就是九良家那只猫，因为他看到远处走来俩一米七的男人，手牵着手，一个没有眉毛，一个一头卷毛。  
“东哥！”周九良朝他挥挥手，在脑门前面比了个非常六加一的手势，“我探班来了开心不开心？”  
李鹤东把烟灭了，走过去和他抱了抱。孟鹤堂在他身上闻到些不太对劲的气味，小声“嚯”了一下。李鹤东也闻见周九良的信息素变成了淡淡的奶茶味，明显是刚刚度过发情期的余韵。他也“嚯”了一声，比孟鹤堂声音更大。  
谢金刚走过来不知道他俩“嚯”什么，也跟着“嚯”。  
还好周九良及时制止，没有让这次探班变成驴拉磨现场。  
孟鹤堂抓着谢金的手走到一边说要谈工作，正好李鹤东想抱着猫给自己儿子糟蹋糟蹋，周九良嗖嗖嗖跟着李鹤东跑了。孟鹤堂看着他们远去的背影，又仰着脑袋看了看师爷，最后说道：“我和九良打算明年领证，他喜欢夏天。”  
“这就到手了？霸王硬上弓啊？”  
“去你的吧，我是那样的人吗？”孟鹤堂不怎么存在的眉毛跳了两下，“我第一次见他的时候十六岁，他跟师父的朋友学三弦儿，也在基地学相声，学了快一年，他那个有钱的老爸找来了，说什么都不让他继续。他找我谈心，我说你是大少爷，不能扔了家产不顾。也许那个时候，他就动心了吧？”  
“你呢？”  
“我肯定不是啊！我能对一个十六岁的小孩有什么想法，我禽兽啊？”  
“那谁知道！”  
“我用你给我捧哏啊？后来他跟他爸离开了，我也很少见他了，却听说他一直憋着火想捧我，愣花钱那种。我就主动找到九良，告诉他不能这样做，没有实力就被捧到高处是虚假的繁荣，会摔得很惨。我想要的是真正欣赏这门艺术的观众，而不是粉丝。”  
“也是……不对啊，他捧你，我不也跟着火了吗？我都快四十了还没火我多着急啊！”  
“那也不能瞎花钱！”孟鹤堂扯了扯衣服，“总之后来他把爱意说出来了，我拒绝了，他年纪太小，又是个有钱人家大少爷，我攀不起。直到我当了七队的队长，能在大封箱走双人，直到我再次遇见他。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他憋着不说，我也不敢说，当普通朋友处。没事儿发个微信，一起喝个酒。他喜欢小曲小调，唱得比我都好，我就听他唱，有时候和他一起唱。算命的说我的桃花转运在今年，能抓住就抓住，抓不住这辈子都抓不住了。”  
“嘿，算命的说得对。”  
“这地方不需要捧哏！反正就是，上次拍广告我摔着了，九良哭得跟泪人似的，他一直不爱哭的，除非喝酒了。后来我把他那天喝过的东西都翻了一遍，确定他没醉，可他还是哭哭啼啼。我就安慰他，然后……”  
谢金一琢磨，灌醉了，等人哭了上去安慰，嗯，是个好招！  
孟鹤堂还在扯自己的衣服下摆：“算命的不也说，我要想事业好，得找个差六岁的，会唱叫小番的嘛……昨天九良给我展示了一下《四郎探母》，嗯，赛师父！”  
“那挺厉害——不对啊孟鹤堂，你话里有话！”谢金逼近。  
孟鹤堂后退一步：“我跟师父聊了一下，九良的底子很好，记忆力好，会打板会唱戏，十六岁的时候就特别稳健。在这个年纪这么沉稳老成，不多见。师父说他是祖师爷追着喂饭吃，最多三年就能攒底。”  
“我早就觉得你俩有事儿！”谢金抓着他肩膀猛烈晃动，“我是师爷！我是师爷啊！我都三十五了要我重新开始，我容易吗我！”  
孟鹤堂感觉自己要被晃得吐奶了：“我这不是……跟您……跟……商量……呜。”  
反正当初他们也没想过会长久。搭的时候就感觉到了不对劲，谢金是个很规矩的人，孟鹤堂跳脱，俩人的脑回路很难对到一起去，规规矩矩说本子上的词可以，现挂也能接住，可是就找不到风格。  
毕竟是俩逗哏的。  
谢金松开孟鹤堂，长叹了一声：“可是他这么多年没碰过相声了，上了台还不知道要花多久才能适应，观众才肯买账。你愿意等？”  
“那你是小看了我家九良，祖师爷喂饭吃，懂不懂？”  
“滚！谢师爷命令你带上你媳妇儿滚！”

7.追求  
周九良的猫并没有变成无毛猫，猫男男跟着节目组的车走了。夕阳西下，谢金站在村口叹了口气，李风忽然跑过来，抱住他的腰：“谢爸爸，我想吃烤串，我爸不让我吃，说不干净。”  
“是不干净，”谢金把孩子抱起来，“咱去菜市场买点儿肉自己烤。”  
当晚的拍摄内容变成了烧烤晚宴，王二狗争着表现自己，结果吃了一口没熟的鸡翅直接被送到了医院，李鹤东看着远去的救护车冷笑一声，往手中的蘑菇上面撒孜然。李风窝在谢金怀里看动画片，李鹤东叮嘱一声：“别看了，伤眼睛。”  
“就一分钟。”  
“你都看了一百个一分钟了，”李鹤东催促他，“去找丽丽玩儿。”李风噘着嘴跑到隔壁家庭，跟丽丽小朋友玩起了翻花绳。李鹤东嘟囔一声：“娘们唧唧的，不知道像谁。”  
谢金走到他身边：“像我。”  
“这便宜你都占。”  
“你占了便宜，”谢金掰着手指头跟他算，“你看啊，我是小孟儿的师爷，你嫁给我你就是师奶奶，九良以后见到你就得喊奶奶，你说你占了多大便宜？云鹤九霄几百人都是你孙子。”  
说到这儿李鹤东抖了一下。  
谢金没注意，继续说道：“筱字的都是你的重孙子，二哥姑娘都会跑了，你看你都五世同堂了。”  
“我不要这便宜。”李鹤东把手里的蘑菇递给他。谢金没接，就着他的手来了一口。然后李鹤东松手了，谢金叼着串了蘑菇的签子愣在原地，越发像是满地乱跑捡木棍的大金毛。也许养一只也不错？  
谢金的虚拟化的耳朵耷拉下来了。一个一米九三的文字辈的世家公子受了委屈，原来是这个样子，有点可爱。  
李鹤东把烤好的肉串放进盘子里递给他，然后坐到餐桌边上，打开一瓶啤酒：“今天你搭档来看你，怎么还不高兴？”  
“别说了，他已经抛弃我了，”谢金把蘑菇咽下去，“本来也没想着会固定下来。他太好了，说学逗唱，帅卖怪坏占齐了，还能自己写本子。我不适合他。他应该有个更好的捧哏，陪他去更大的舞台。九良年轻，聪明，还跟他默契……”  
“相声不都是有捧有逗吗？那你怎么办？”  
“说单口、说评书、唱单弦儿呗，或者，再找一个捧哏的。可是我这个年纪，不好找了。班主看在我父亲的面子上，留我混口饭吃，我也没想着走出小园子，安安稳稳，传承下去。”   
李鹤东喝了一口酒，低下头。他也不是不会安慰人，就是安慰社会上的朋友靠的是一拍肩膀一碰杯，啥事儿全都抛脑后。可是谢金不喝酒，不抽烟，断不会这样就放下不愉快。他怎么做才会让这个大金毛高兴起来？让李风过来喊声爹？也不太现实吧。等等，他为什么想让谢金高兴呢，谢金是谁，关他什么事儿！  
李鹤东又喝了一口酒，罢了，下班打电话问问哥哥，看看能不能找个靠谱的捧哏给他。谢金看他不言语，又看他猛灌酒，小心翼翼问道：“你是不是有心事？我陪你喝吧。”  
“你会喝酒？”  
“不会，但是愿意陪你。”谢金拎过来一瓶常温的啤酒，拿瓶起子打开，学李鹤东的样子灌了一口，然后呛到了。李鹤东不得不黑着脸帮他顺气。谢金说了两句谢谢，然后继续自己的大计——他要把李鹤东灌醉了，让人哭一场，然后顺理成章嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
可是。  
李鹤东是不是不会醉啊？  
生理学上来说，经常喝酒的人有第二套排泄酒精的新陈代谢机制。李鹤东这么多年参加过这么多饭局，估计已经养成了这种机制。  
最后的最后，谢金和他手里的还剩一半的第一瓶啤酒一起倒在了桌子上。李鹤东下意识去扶酒瓶，然后听见谢金咣当一声，脑袋砸桌面。颇为无奈，李鹤东叫来助理管着李风，然后扶着谢金回房间。  
还好房间在一楼。  
谢金横着躺在单人床上，抱住李鹤东的胳膊就不撒手：“冬子，冬子你别走。你走了就不回来了。我找你这么多年我容易吗？”他说着就要哭，李鹤东赶紧握住他的手，提醒他摄像机还在拍。谢金抓了衣服一扔，正巧把机器盖上了，然后继续趴在李鹤东肩头哭哭啼啼：“我也不要其他人，我就要你，咱俩一起养李风。他嗓子真好，我要教他唱单弦，我给他开家长会。别人都有爸爸，李风不能没爸爸。”  
“我是他爸爸。”  
“李风不能没妈妈，”谢金擦了擦鼻子，“孟鹤堂那个混球不要我了，你也不要我了吗？”  
李鹤东联想到周九良身上的奶茶香：“孟鹤堂是个混球。”  
“谁问你这个了！我说我要追你！当年你跟王二狗在饭店走廊里打架，被他小弟阴了，洒了一身催发情的药，我还是忍着没动你送你去医院，直到你清醒了答应了我才在病房……那什么的。我是个好人啊，冬子，你从哪儿找我这么坐怀不乱的Alpha？”  
李鹤东捶他肩膀：“你丫坐怀不乱？我让你给我做个临时标记你丫又亲又舔算什么？”  
“那不一样！我这么多年一直爱你！”  
李鹤东见他蹭过来一阵嫌弃，也是喝多了，嘴里怼的啥根本没过脑子：“我还这么多年一直爱你呢！”  
谢金蹭得挺起身子：“你爱我？你真的爱我？”李鹤东不置可否，但是在谢金看来，不否认就是承认了。“那你为什么要走啊？我找你找了好久，我从二十七岁找到三十五岁，我的青春都献给你了啊。”  
李鹤东推他推不动，已然放弃：“我知道有孩子了，也知道你的家庭情况，觉得你家不会把这个孩子留下来，就走了。就这么简单。”  
“你都不问问我……”  
“七年前，王二狗要闹我干爹的生日宴，我正好在那家酒店谈生意，见到了他们一伙人带着家伙式过来。我跟他们打了一架，后面你都知道了，”说到这儿，李鹤东转过身去，“后来，我主动去报警，王二狗道上有朋友，说要慰问慰问我。我也不想连累你，毕竟你家世那么好，不能留下污点。所以，借着那次吵架，我走了。”  
谢金点点头：“我记得，我大哥生日，我出来上厕所正好遇上你们打架。唉，怎么那么巧……等会儿？”  
“嗯，你猜对了。”  
谢金瞪大了眼睛：“我把我侄子……不是不是，你怎么认识他的？”  
“就你们单位，我比你熟。我还上学的时候就天天蹲在天桥、三里屯和张一元的后台，算起来比你来的还早。放十年前贯口、绕口令、太平歌词我会的比你多信不信？滚一边儿去，你再往我身上贴我真打你不孕不育！”  
“不是，你学过相声？”  
“我哥学，他想让我学，怕我在社会上惹事。我不喜欢被他拘束着，就自己跑出来开公司。当年因为怕王二狗找我麻烦，我就改了名，干爹给的名字。”  
“你哥……也是我们单位的？”  
“是。”  
“李……李云天？李鹤彪？李九春？李霄樵？”  
“你跟我这凑云鹤九霄呢？”  
“到底是谁啊？”  
“李云杰。”  
“邻居都比你俩像吧？”谢金话音未落已经被人一把打在了大腿根，还真是不孕不育的力道。他哦哦地叫了几声，忽然惆怅：“那我不是搞了我侄子，是搞了我孙子啊！罪过啊罪过！”  
“我搞你孙子！”

8.爸爸  
李风一觉醒来就被谢金告知，他是他的生身父亲。李风迷迷糊糊地摸了摸谢金的肚子，说道：“妈妈辛苦了。”  
“我是你爸爸。”  
“爸爸是我爸爸，谢爸爸是我妈妈！”李风换好衣服穿好鞋，迫不及待要把这件事情告诉小伙伴们。不过很显然，没有人相信他，毕竟所有人都认为谢爷是A，东哥也是A，两个A怎么能做夫妻呢？只能是兄弟！  
于是所有人都在为这美好的兄弟情干杯，只有李鹤东愁眉不展——他明明没有答应谢金重归于好啊？为什么李云杰已经微信发来贺电，恭喜他找到了温暖港湾？  
还附赠一句“谢爷没搭档，要不你试试？”  
试你弟，呸，试你大爷啊。李鹤东关上手机，在床上躺尸。  
节目在第二天午后杀青，李鹤东喜欢这种风景宜人的小镇，于是打算带着李风多住两天，谢金也顺带着多陪他们住两天。  
水乡小镇，江南风情，又古色古香的建筑，还有物美价廉的慢摇酒吧，夜晚美好，早晨也应该美好——李鹤东想象的美好早晨，是一觉睡到自然醒，而不是七点钟准时听见阳台上一大一小俩开水器在那儿喊嗓子。  
李风到底是随了谁，怎么喜欢这种咿咿呀呀的东西？难不成是随了他大爷？  
不对，为什么谢金昨晚会睡在他床上？他好像没有同意一起睡啊！李鹤东看着丢在地上的裤子陷入了沉思，应该是做了保护措施了吧？他没计划过要二胎，至少不是现在。  
白天李风吵着要去郊区的欢乐谷，谢金就带他们去，还给他爷俩一人买了一个兔耳朵帽子戴上。李鹤东嫌弃地摘下来：“你改天送给孟鹤堂去！”  
“那不行，他是个见色忘义的男人。”谢金把李风抱起来，顺带捏了捏兔子耳朵。李风正在吃甜筒，因为谢金要教他唱单弦，这种甜食一周只给吃一次，所以正聚精会神品尝香草和草莓的碰撞。  
然后就碰撞到地上了。  
谢金赶忙跟对方说对不起，一抬头忽然停住了。李鹤东也看向西装上多了一道冰淇淋印子的男人，好像有点印象。记得了，这是谢金的第一个固定搭档，也曾经是干爹的徒弟，后来改投了旁门。  
好像，也是谢金的初恋男友。  
很早以前，李鹤东偶尔帮哥哥捡场的时候曾偷偷听过几次他们的相声，中规中矩还带了几分书生意气，互相配合也好。奈何这个人野心大，不甘心站在桌子里面，也觉得班主没有捧他的意思，就离开了。  
“谢爷，”那人笑了笑，“你，孩子都这么大了？”  
李风看着落在地上的冰淇淋，抹了抹鼻子。谢金一边哄孩子，一边回应：“是，七岁了。这是我爱人，李鹤东。”  
“咱们见过吧？”  
“也许。”李鹤东没跟他废话，把李风抱过来。这个孩子鼻子以上像他，鼻子以下像谢金，倒是真争气。  
对方还是没有要走的意思，一副闲聊的语气：“听说小孟儿为了一个小孩，不跟你一场了？这么多年还没有固定下来啊。要不要考虑来我们单位？有两个挺好的老先生，挺适合你的。”  
李鹤东冷哼一声，都分手多少年了，他还知道适不适合？不过不等社会人出手，谢金先开腔了：“不用了，我有他。”李鹤东一个愣神，谢金已经把他的手抓起来，牢牢握住。  
初恋男友走了之后，谢金还是没松开。李鹤东有些不习惯大庭广众这么亲密：“你干嘛？”  
“相声演员，搭档如夫妻，一年三百六十五天，三百天都要一起演出，外出还要一起住，待在一起的时间比和家人时间还长。如果我真的找到合适的搭档，你肯定吃醋，而且，我也没办法好好陪你。所以我想好了，以后说单的，唱单弦，总会有口饭吃的。”  
“你还真想当老艺术家啊？”  
“或者，你陪我啊，反正你现在不工作每天都有那么多钱。”  
“我不是那块料，”李鹤东说完遇上了谢金低落的神色，又有些不忍心，“考虑考虑吧。”


End file.
